Apartment Life
by Awsomo2393
Summary: What do friends mean, trust, honesty? Or total chaos, and drama. Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and Cody all have to live in the same apartment for a couple of years, and share their wonderful friendship thogether!
1. Moving In

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

"No this apartment sucks!", said Heather.

Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and Cody, were all looking into apartments to live for the rest of their miserable lives, since they couldn't afford an apartment by themselves.

"What do you mean it sucks, it has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and there's a pool right in front of the freaking building!", said Gwen

"It doesn't have a bedroom with a window", said Heather as she crossed her arms.

"Good your such a spoiled brat!", said Courtney.

"Oh look who's talking Ms. P.D.A.", said Heather.

"Oh come on that was like a 2 week thing!", yelled Courtney.

"Well were getting this apartment, either if you like it or not!", said Gwen.

Just as Gwen was about to sing the papers Heather said, "Ill take out my share".

"Oh come on!", said Duncan.

"Well get the apartment, go broke, and don't eat for 2 weeks", said Heather evilly.

After a long thought they all finally agreed to go check another hotel.

**4 hours later**

"Perfect!", said Heather with joy.

"What are you talking about!", said Cody, "The ceiling's dripping, there's dried up blood on the floor, and I saw something moving in the closet."

"But, it has a bedroom with a window", said Heather as she tapped on the window and it cracked.

"7,000 thousand up front", said the emotionless landlord.

Heather gave him her 2,000.

"What are you serious!", yelled Gwen.

"Well I already gave my share, take it or leave it", said Heather.

Everyone with a mad look on their face payed up their share to the landlord.

"Here's your key!", said the landlord as he dropped the key on the floor and left.

"Well guys thanks to Heather, it looks like we are going to be living her for a while", said Duncan, suddenly the door fell, "A long while".

Gwen, Heather and Cody got their crappy mattresses and threw them inside their room.

"Well it looks like were sleeping like this for a while", said Gwen.

"Hey its my fault were broke", said Heather.

"Yes it is!", said Cody.

"Whatever", said Heather, "I'm going to sleep", said Heather as she laid down on her mattress.

"Well goodnight Cody", said Gwen as she fell asleep.


	2. Damn it Duncan!

**Chapter 2: Damn it Duncan!**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the birds were singing, there was sunshine everywhere, and a hobo was licking Gwen's ear.

"What the hell?", yelled Gwen as she pushed the hobo off.

Cody suddenly said, "Why are we in the middle of the sidewalk?".

"Oh yeah about that", said Duncan.

"Damn it Duncan!", said Gwen, "What did you do this time!".

"Nothing that bad...", said Duncan as he's interrupted by Courtney.

"He pulled out his pocket knife, threatened the landlord, and told him to give us our money back, or else", said Courtney.

"Well that's just great", said Gwen as she got up from the dirty mattress.

Heather then woke up and said, "Where the hell is my window!".

Gwen pointed to Duncan, and Heather suddenly jumped on top of Duncan and started beating him.

Cody got up and said, "Should we separate them?".

"Nah, lets watch a bit more", said Gwen as she crossed her arms and smiled.

After a while Gwen and Cody got Heathers arms and dragged her away from Duncan.

"Calm down!", yelled Duncan as he got up, "I have a plan".

**Convenient store**

"Okay here's the plan", said Duncan as he put his black ski-mask on, "We get in there, rob the store, and get out of this crappy neighborhood!".

"What do you mean, ROB THE STORE!", said Cody.

"Uh, we go in there, and rob their asses dry, I thought it was pretty self-explanatory", said Duncan.

"No I mean, I can't believe you'd actually think we'd rob a store!", said Cody.

"Okay fine, you don't have to go, but anyone else in?", said Duncan.

Everyone walked away.

"You're an idiot", said Courtney as they walked away.

After a while Heather came up with a new plan.

"Okay here's my plan, we sell lemonade", said Heather.

"Um, how are we going to get lemons?", asked Courtney.

"Uh, duh we steal them", said Heather.

"And how do we get the water?", asked Cody.

"We just use the street's water, I mean come one in this crappy neighborhood they probably drink it everyday", said Heather.

"Heather that's a dumb as s*** idea", said Gwen laughing.

"Whatever!", said Heather, "You losers have a better idea?".

"Uh yeah,", said Courtney as she reached into Duncan's back pocket.

"Woah, watch it there princess", said Duncan as he giggled.

"We use these", said Courtney as she held the apartment keys up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those", said Duncan as everyone gave him a cold stare.

**Apartment**

"Uh yeah, we thought we might turn these in for a cash reward", said Duncan.

"What?", said Courtney, "Just shut up and let me do the talking".

"No ill do the talking, you just stand there and look pretty", said Duncan.

"What, you think I'm just a pretty face?", asked Courtney.

"Yes", said Duncan, "Now about the cash...".

"I can't believe you just said that!", yelled Courtney.

"Well you brought up!", yelled Duncan.

They then started aguring, and the landlord called security and took them out.

"Damn it!", yelled Courtney, "Do you still have the apartment key?".

"Uh, I thought you had it", said Duncan.

"Damn it you must of left it in the landlord's desk!", yelled Courtney.

"No don't blame this on me!", said Duncan.

They then started to argue again and Duncan finally said, "Hey where's Gwen and Cody?".

"Don't you mean Gwen, Cody, and Heather?", said Courtney.

"Whatever, where are they?", said Duncan.

"I don't know they were with us a couple of minutes ago", said Courtney, "Or at least I think they were".

**Downtown**

"Where the hell are we?", said Gwen as she looked around the crowds of people.

"Uh, downtown", said Heather.

"I know, but what part of downtown?", said Gwen irritated.

"According to my map, where in Fantasia street", said Cody as he folded his map and put it back in his pocket.

"Why would you carry a map in your map?", said Heather.

"Because it feels like Gwen's touching me", said Cody.

"Okay...", said Gwen, "I'm not even going to acknowledged that".

"Well either way where lost!", said Heather.

"Now calm down!", said Cody, "According to my map we should go this way!".

**2 hours later**

After 2 hours of Cody's directions they stopped in an unknown street.

"Damn it Cody, you got us even more lost!", yelled Heather.

"Now calm down, were in...", said Cody as he looked around, trying to learn the street's name.

"Having trouble there?", said Gwen.

"Well I just don't know where the hell we are", said Cody shrugging.

"Hey fresh meat!", said a man in a deep voice.

"Um, do they have spiked bats?", asked Cody.

"Yes!", said Gwen as she backed away.

"Well in that case RUN!", said Cody, as they started running.

"Get' em boys!", said the man again.

The gang then started to chase Heather, Gwen, and Cody throughout the streets.


	3. Woah!

**Chapter 3: Whoa!**

"Anyone have any ideas?", said Cody as they ran.

"Nope, not a clue", said Heather.

"Hmm, how about I do this", said Gwen as she reached towards her boot.

"GWEN! This isn't a good time to clean your shoes!", yelled Heather.

As soon as the gang came close to her, she pulled out a gun from her boot.

"Who what the s****!", said Cody.

"Alright you want a piece of this!", said Gwen as she pointed the gun towards the gang members.

"Since when did you have a gun?", asked Heather.

"Since, like 2 days ago", said Gwen as she focused on the gang members.

"Whoa, we don't want any trouble", said a gang member.

Gwen immediately shot his foot, "That's a f****** lie!", said Gwen.

The gang member then backed away.

"Okay I want all of you to empty your pockets and throw everything on the floor!", said Gwen.

They immediately threw their wallets at the floor.

"I bet you amateurs didn't even have guns!", said Gwen.

Cody then sweep in a picked up everything.

"Okay then we'll be on our way now!", said Gwen as they ran their way out of there.

"That was some pretty intense", said Cody as you ran.

"Well you've got to do what you've got to do", said Gwen. 

**Apartment**

Courtney and Duncan kept arguing until Gwen, Heather, and Cody came up to them.

Courtney stopped for a while and said , "Oh there you are", and continued arguing

"Guys?", said Gwen.

They kept arguing.

"Guys?", said Gwen.

They kept arguing

"HEY ASS******!", yelled Gwen.

"What were in the middle of something!", said Courtney.

"Guess what we got!", said Gwen as she showed them the money.

"Sweet!", said Duncan with relief.

"Were did you get all this money?", asked Courtney.

"I know my way around making money", said Gwen.

"Prostitution?", asked Duncan.

"What? Duncan you are such a pervert", said Gwen as she patted Duncan in the shoulder.

**Apartment Room**

"Oh, I never felt so glad to be in this crap shack!", said Cody as he fell on top of his mattress.

"Hey I'm starving!", said Heather.

"How about we go get some burgers?", said Courtney as she grabbed her jacket.

Heather and Cody soon followed Courtney.

"Hey aren't you guys coming?", asked Cody.

"Nah, just bring me a triple bacon cheese burger", said Duncan.

"Make that two!", said Gwen as she laid on the couch.

Cody then soon left, and Gwen and Duncan were left in an awkward silence.

"So what's your favorite color?", asked Gwen.

"Green", said Duncan.

"Oh that's nice", said Gwen as it led to another awkward minute.

After a while Duncan finally said, "You know what I like about you Gwen?".

"What?", asked Gwen.

"The way you aren't afraid to speak your mind, you're so passionate, so beautiful", said Duncan as he came closer to Gwen.

After a while Cody walked in and what he saw wasn't pretty.

"WOAH!", said Cody.

Gwen and Duncan immediately got up and covered their bodies.

"What the hell?", said Cody.

"Cody, why are you here?", asked Gwen.

"Its been an hour, I rushed over here to give you you're burgers", said Cody.

"Where's Courtney?", asked Duncan.

"Her and Heather are parking the car", said Cody still terrified.

"S***, we better get dressed!", said Duncan as they started to put on their clothes.

"Just whoa dude, just whoa!", said Cody.

Courtney then walked in.

"Hey Duncey", said Courtney as she kissed Duncan.

Courtney then looked down and said "Where are your pants?".

"Oh their over there by that couch", said Duncan.

"Yeah, but why aren't you wearing them?", asked Courtney.

"Because I needed to get some fresh air", said Duncan.

Courtney just looked at him confused and said, "Whatever, here's your burger", said Courtney as she handed him a bag, and went inside the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door he whispered to Cody, "If you tell this to anyone I will rip you to shreds", then Duncan left and took a bite of his burger.

"Just pretend, this never happened", said Gwen.

"Oh ill make the memory go away, if you give me a kiss", said Cody as he closed his eyes and puckered up.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"Hehehe, much better", said Cody scared.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think about Gwen and Duncan you know hooking up. :D , well anyways please review and ill probably have another chapter by the time you read this.**


	4. A proposal, an idea, and a Pet rock

**Chapter 4: A proposal, a Idea, and a Pet Rock**

"Hey bitches", said Heather as she walked in trough the door.

"I thought you said she'd be gone for 6 hours", Cody whispered to Gwen.

"I thought so to", Gwen whispered back and got up, "So Heather, you're early."

"I know my stupid mom got in a car accident, so they canceled the party", said Heather as she took her sunglasses off and sat down on the couch.

Soon Duncan and Courtney walked in holding hands.

"Guys", said Duncan, "We have some important news".

"Where getting married!", said Courtney as she leaped into Duncan's arms.

Gwen and Cody just looked at each other with their mouths opened.

"So whens the date?", said Heather smiling.

"Well we didn't plan that yet but in a month or so", said Courtney smiling.

"Congratulations", said Gwen with a fake smile.

After Courtney left for work Gwen confronted Duncan.

"What the F*** was that!", yelled Gwen.

"What do you mean, me and Courtney love each other", said Duncan.

"But what about yesterday!", said Gwen.

"That was just sex", said Duncan, "It meant nothing".

Gwen just left sobbing, and all Duncan could do was sigh.

Meanwhile Cody and Heather were trying to find a way to get a TV.

"Okay so here's my plan", said Cody, "We sell pet rocks!".

"Hey you know that's not such a bad idea", said Heather as she got up and started to walk around, "Of course people like stupid stuff, we sell rocks with googly eyes, and maybe some hair."

"Alright lets head to the store!", said Cody as he got up and followed Heather.

**2 hours later**

"Sup bitches", said Heather as she walked inside the apartment with Cody.

"What's all this?", asked Courtney.

"Just materials to make up our new business", said Heather.

"Which is?", asked Courtney.

"Okay, are you ready to hear this", asked Cody.

Courtney just nodded.

"Pet...ROCKS!", said Cody with a giant smile on his face.

Courtney just stared at them angrily.

"I don't think she liked the idea", said Cody.

"Well yeah, its because of you're sloppy presentation", said Heather.

They then started to argue.

"GUYS!", Courtney yelled, "How much did you spend?".

"Um, 436 dollars", said Cody.

"FOR STUPID PET Rocks!", yelled Courtney.

"No not pet rocks, pet rock materials", said Heather.

Courtney then started to yell by herself, and Heather and Cody just left the apartment.

"Guys?", asked Courtney "DAMN IT!", yelled Courtney.

**Downtown**

"Okay here's the plan we ask them if they want a free rock, they take it thinks its adorable, and want to buy more", said Heather.

"Can I ask you a question?", asked Cody.

"No time, here's our first costumer", said Heather.

A pedestrian just randomly walked by.

"Sir, would you like a free pet rock?", asked Heather.

He just reached up and took it.

"Sir!", asked Heather, "Don't you want to buy another one?".

He just said no.

"Well fine then you don't deserve this rock", said Heather as she yanked the rock from his hand, "Now get out of here!".

The pedestrian just took off.

"Nice", said Cody.

"Shut up!", said Heather.

Another pedestrian then passed by.

"Ma'am would you like a pet rock?", said Heather smiling.

**Apartment**

"So, what color should our weeding be?", asked Courtney down as she wrote down on a note pad.

"How about blue?", said Duncan.

"Are you kidding!, we are totally making it lavender", said Courtney as she wrote some more stuff down.

Gwen then walked in and said, "How's the wedding coming?".

"Fine thank you for asking?", said Duncan.

"Hey Duncan remember 2 weeks ago when we...", then Gwen was interrupted by Duncan.

"When we ate those burgers, yeah those were delicious!", said Duncan, "In fact why don't you go get us some now, Courtney".

"What?", said Courtney confused.

"Just go get us some burgers, I'm starving", said Duncan as he pushed Courtney out the door, and slammed the door on her.

He then moved towards Gwen.

"Okay Gwen, why can't you get over this it was just sex!" said Duncan.

"So you're saying it meant nothing?", yelled Gwen.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!", yelled Duncan.

"You know what I need a drink!", said Gwen as she rushed out the door.

After a while she came back in and slapped Duncan and left.

**Downtown**

"Pet rocks", said Heather tired, "Pets rocks for only 10 dollars".

"Damn I'm freezing my ass off over here", said Cody.

"Just hang on we need to sell these...", said Heather as she was interrupted by a gun pointed at her head.

"GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR ROCKS!", said DJ.

"DJ, why do you want pet rocks", said Heather shivering.

"Because I like them!", said DJ, "Now give them to me or ill shoot your brains out!".

Heather gave all her rocks to DJ.

"Nice meeting you again", said DJ and left.

"Looks like DJ changed", said Heather as she saw him run down the street.

"Oh how the years have changed him", said Cody.

They soon saw DJ being beat by cops in the street.

"Alright lets get the hell out of here", said Heather as she folded the table, and chairs.

**Bar Bathroom**

Gwen opened the pregnancy text box, and just hoped for the best. After she was finished she closed her eyes dreading for the worst. She then opened her eyes and saw the results.


	5. Drama in China

**Chapter 5: Drama in China! Part 1**

Everyone sat bored on their couches until Cody came in.

"Hey guys guess what?", said Cody excited.

No one responded.

"So no one want to know that I won tickets to CHINA!" said Cody excited.

Everyone started to get excited.

"When do we leave?", said Gwen excited.

"Tomorrow morning!", said Cody.

**Plane 177**

"Yes I would like some lobster tenderloin, with a side of rice, and some wine, please", said Courtney as she order her airplane food.

"We only have chicken, and salad", said the flight attendant.

"Do you have wine?" asked Courtney.

"No", said the flight assistant and took off.

Meanwhile Gwen and Cody sat next to each other in a row.

"Gwen, I was thinking we could use this time to get to know each other better", said Cody with a creepy smile.

"How about you get to know my hand better", said Gwen.

"What does that mean?", said Cody as he was interrupted by Gwen slapping him.

"I get it, to soon", said Cody.

Heather sat alone a whole row by herself and decided to lay down, but then a huge shadow interrupted her.

"HEY HEATHER!", said Owen as he sat down on his chair.

"Oh god", said Heather as she slapped her face.

"So how have you been, I've been great...", he then continued rambling off for the rest of the flight.

**Hotel**

"This will be your hotel", said the bellboy as he led them to their room.

"Wow, its beautiful", said Courtney.

"Well I'm out", said Heather as she started to leave.

"Yeah me to", said Cody.

"You guys barely came inside the hotel, and now you want to leave?", asked Courtney.

"Duh, thats what were doing right now", said Heather.

"Can I go?", asked Gwen.

"Why?", asked Heather.

"Because I want to go see all the interesting art museums, and popular landscapes", said Gwen with passion.

"YEAH, we aren't going to do that", said Heather, "But you can tag along".

"Okay fine", said Gwen as she grabbed her jacket and followed Heather.

As soon as they left Duncan said, "Now that we have some time alone, you want to do something?".

"I like were this is going", said Courtney with a seductive smile.

**Beiljins Garden of world Flowers**

"Wow its so amazing in here", said Gwen as she walked towards flowers.

"Well your in a good mood", said Heather.

"Well I that certain people aren't worth my time", said Gwen as she picked up a flower and crushed it.

"Are you sure your okay?", asked Cody.

"Yeah I'm fine", said Gwen as she let the flower go and walked towards another pile of flowers.

Soon a police man said something in Chinese.

"Cody what are they saying?" asked Gwen.

"Hell if I know I don't speak Chinese", said Cody.

The police man the grabbed Gwen and put her hands inside of handcuffs.

"Hey let her go!", yelled Cody as he struggled to let Gwen free.

He then hit Cody with a police baton, and another cop grabbed him, and Heather.

"Hey where are you taking us!", demanded Heather as she was shoved inside the police car.

"Why are you arresting us?", asked Cody.

"Guys were screwed!", yelled Gwen with a shocked face.

**Prison**

"Prison?", yelled Gwen, "PRISON?", as she grabbed the jail bars.

"Well get used to it were going to be in here for a long freaking time", said Heather as she sat in her dusty bed.

"I just hope Cody's okay", said Gwen.

"He's fine", said Heather.

**Cody's Jail Cell**

"Oh please don't wake up", whispered Cody as he crossed his fingers.

The big fat prisoner was snoring as he laid asleep in his bed.

"ENTERTAINMENT HOUR", yelled a policewoman.

"Oh thank god", said Cody as he let out his breath with relief.

"Oh no you don't", said the unknown prisoner as he picked up Cody with one arm.

"Oh hi", said Cody shivering.

"You won't leave this jail cell, until you pass initiation", said the big prisoner.

"Which is?", asked Cody.

"I beat the crap out of you until you cry like a little bitch", said the big prisoner.

"Can I do that now?", asked Cody.

"No", said the prisoner as he put Cody against the wall and started punching him in the face.

**Hotel**

"Hey guess what I brought", said Duncan as he brought out a bag of weed.

"I don't know about this", said Courtney.

"Come on, where here in China, try having fun for a change", said Duncan.

"Okay, but just a bit", said Courtney as she picked up the joint and started smoking it.

**1 bag of weed later**

Courtney and Duncan got sent to jail, enough said.

"So what did you get busted for?", asked Gwen, inside the jail cell.

"Oh Gwen", said Courtney still high, "You have such blue hair!".

Courtney then fell down on the floor.

"Yeah she totally got caught using weed", said Gwen.

**Cody's jail cell**

"Duncan, I'm so glad your here!", said Cody as he hugged Duncan.

"Whoa Cody your hair, what happened to your hair?", asked Duncan.

"Well that guy over there beat me up so it got a bit messed up", said Cody.

"No not that, I mean why is there a whole jungle living on it?", said Duncan amazed, as he kept feeling Cody's hair.

"Duncan, shut up that guy will make us feel things we never felt before", said Cody.

"What do you mean that guy, that's totally a giant pig with a mustache", said Duncan.

He then immediately got up and picked Duncan up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?", said the prisoner angrily.

"I said that your a GIANT FAG PIG, with a mustache", said Duncan.

The prisoner brought up his arm to punch Duncan, but before he could Duncan kicked him in the kiwis.

"HAHAHAH, nut shot!", yelled Duncan as the prisoner fell to the floor.

"I never know how you're able to do that", said Cody.

**Morning**

A policewoman came inside Gwen's, Heather's, and Courtney's jail cell and said, "You all will be executed tomorrow in the morning, so say you're prayers, and give up!, that's all".

After the policewoman left everyone started to freak out.

"EXECUTION", yelled Gwen.

"What are we going to do?", yelled Courtney.

"Now calm down everybody", said Heather, "There has to be a mistake".

Soon the policewoman came back in again, "Oh sorry there was a mistake here".

"See I told you", said Heather.

"You're getting executed today", said the policewoman and took off.

"We have to get the f*** out of here!", yelled Heather.


	6. Drama in China: Part 2

**Drama In China: Part 2**

"Oh, Mr", said Heather as she tried to seduce the cop walking by.

"YES?", asked the cop in a serious voice.

"I've been a very bad girl!", said Heather as she smacked her butt.

The cop came closer to her jail cell.

"Oh I've been a very bad girl, you should tazer me!", said Heather.

"TAZER ME?", asked Gwen.

The cop then got his stun gun out and tazerd Heather, she then fell to the floor. The cop then left.

Gwen and Courtney picked Heather up and Gwen said, "That wasn't such a good idea, now was it".

"Do you have any better ideas?", asked Heather.

"Yeah", said Gwen as she grabbed Courtney's hair and slammed her head against the wall.

Courtney then started to bleed, and Gwen got some blood and wiped it on Courtney's clothes.

"HEY WE HAVE A MEDICAL EMERGENCY HERE!", yelled Gwen at the cop.

The cop then opened the jail cell, and walked bent to see Courtney's supposed stab. Gwen then grabbed his stun gun from behind his pocket and tazerd the cop's neck. They then grabbed his keys, and gun and ran like hell!

"So whats your plan now?", asked Heather.

"Uh I really didn't think we'd make it this far", said Gwen

"So you just assaulted a police man, and didn't have a back up plan!", yelled Heather.

"Calm you're balls down", said Gwen, "We'll get the boys out, and we'll see if they have a plan".

Then out of nowhere a giant prisoner broke trough the wall wit Duncan and Cody on his back.

"Hey there girls", said Duncan.

"Whoa where did you get the giant prisoner", said Heather amazed.

"He's my bitch", said Duncan, "But you can call him Brock, now get on the giant prisoner!".

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather soon got on top of Brock.

"Gitti up!", said Duncan as he pulled Brock's shirt.

Brock ran and tackled all cops that stood in his way. Brock soon got outside the yard, carrying the gang. Immediately everyone started shooting him and Brock fell dead to the floor. As soon as the cops came near his body all they could find was him.

**Vent**

"Damn its so crowed up here!", said Heather.

"SHHHH! Be quiet", whispered Duncan.

They crawled trough the vent as quiet as possible and at the end was the main entrance. They got out and ran to the main door only to be stopped by a cop.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere!", said the cop.

Gwen grabbed the gun and shot the cop.

"What the f*** Gwen", yelled Courtney.

"Sorry, it was my first instinct", said Gwen.

"Well the front door is probably guarded, and their probably looking for us, so we need to disguise in a cop outfit", said Cody.

"Okay lets get his clothes off", said Gwen.

"That's what she said", said Duncan.

"SHUT UP", everyone told Duncan.

**Main Door**

Everyone exited the prison with no one suspecting them.

"Wow, they must have really bad security", said Courtney.

They then ran to the nearest car, Duncan hot wired it and drove the f*** out of there.

**Airport**

"Okay everyone remain calm and don't panic!", said Duncan.

"THERE THEY ARE!", yelled a security guard.

"Ah shit!", said Duncan.

"RUN!", yelled Gwen.

They then immediately started to run. They ran around the whole airport until finally they reached the emergency exit door. They then ran to the nearest plane and got into the back where they hid with the cargo. After the plane left China they knew they were safe.

"So this isn't the best way to trouble", said Cody, "But it beats getting executed".

"Well this whole trip made me find out something", said Gwen, "You guys rock!".

Everyone joined in a group hug and they traveled on their way back to Canada.

"How do we know this plane is going to Canada?", asked Cody.

"Cody, it stuff like this just happens in these stories", said Courtney.

(COURTNEY BROKE THE 4TH WALL!)

**Well I hope you liked the Drama in China special, I think, well anyways a lot of people said for me to kill of Courtney well that obviously won't happen since she's a main character in the show, but I can tell you one thing on all you ill reviewers you can vote if you want Gwuncan (Duncan, and Gwen) to happen, or Duncey (Duncan, and Courtney) to happen, or I could give you something else. Well anyways review, and thanks for reading, wow I say way to much stuff, well I type to much stuff well anyways I'm going to stop talking now, or typing.**


	7. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!**

"Okay, be careful", said Courtney as Heather and Duncan brought in the Christmas tree.

"UGH!", said Heather, "Why couldn't Cody help you with this?".

"He's buying things for us", said Duncan, "And I don't want to risk not getting a present".

Duncan and Heather then put the Christmas tree down, and started decorating it.

**Jay-Mart**

"Don't you just love the holidays?", said Cody with joy.

"Yeah, their peachy aren't they", said Gwen as she put some socks inside her shopping cart.

"Who are the socks for?", asked Cody.

"Courtney", said Gwen as she went trough some clothes.

"Why would you get Courtney socks?", asked Cody.

"Because she deserves socks", said Gwen.

"Okay then, well anyways I'm going over to the jewelery over there", said Cody as he walked to the jewelry section.

Gwen rolled her eyes and kept looking trough clothes.

**Apartment**

Duncan plugged in the Christmas tree and lit it up.

"Wow", said Courtney, "It looks beautiful!".

Then Gwen and Cody walked in.

"Wow, nice tree", said Gwen, "The garbage really compliments it nicely".

The tree then lit on fire and fell on the carpet.

"Oh my god!", yelled Heather, "Put it out!".

Duncan and Courtney tried to put it out but it just got worst and it spread to Courtney.

"AHHHH!", yelled Courtney as she ran around the room.

**2 hours later**

Courtney just sat outside the apartment building, covered with ashes, and mad.

"Okay well all we could save was this", said the firefighter as he hold up a nail.

"How is a nail going to help us!", yelled Heather.

"You figure that out, in the mean time ill be at the bar", said the firefighter as he drove off.

"Thank god you got insurance", said Gwen to Duncan.

Duncan froze in terror.

Gwen then said, "You did get insurance right?".

"About that...", said Duncan.

"YOU FORGOT TO GET INSURANCE!", yelled Heather.

"Yeah but it was an accident", said Duncan.

**Flash Back**

"Well it was a bright Sunday morning, the trees were singing, the bluejays were green as ever", said Duncan.

"Don't you mean the bluejays were singing", said Gwen.

"No I mean the trees were singing, I was wasted like hell", said Duncan.

"Anyways Gwen had given me some money and told me to get insurance", said Duncan, "So I wasted it all on burgers, and chips".

**End of Flashback**

"And that's about it", said Duncan.

"That was the stupidest flashback ever", said Gwen.

"Well aperantly we are going to be sleeping in the snow tonight, because of Duncan small peanut brain", yelled Heather.

"Now don't worry I know a place were we can stay", said Duncan.

**WARNING THIS NEXT SCENE ISINT APPORPATE FOR CHILDREN**

**Strip Club**

"A f**** strip club!", yelled Courtney.

"Hell yeah, and maybe here Cody can finally loose his virginity", said Duncan as he looked up at a stripper.

A stripper then came close to Cody and said, "Hey baby".

"I think I can get used to this place", said Cody.

"Ugh!", said Heather, "Come on lets get out of here".

The girls then walked towards the door, but the owner came in front of them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here", said the owner.

"Can you please get your fat head out of the way", said Heather.

The owner then pulled out a gun.

"You 3 have a fine ass", said the owner, "How about you come work for me".

"Were sorry, but were actually men", said Gwen.

The owner then immediately left.

"Lets go already", said Courtney.

Gwen then grabbed Cody and dragged him with her.

**Downtown**

"So anyone have any money?", asked Gwen as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Uh all I have on me is, a two 50's", said Heather.

"I have 20 bucks", said Courtney.

"I have 40", said Cody.

"And I have 70", said Gwen as she got all the money together, "And we have 230 dollars".

"We must be able to get something with that", said Courtney.

"And I think I know were", said Gwen as she looked up to a crappy apartment sign with the m cut off.

**Apartment 17**

"Well its not great", said Cody, "But its at least better than our old apartment".

"And it has a room with a window", said Heather happily.

Gwen then reached down to her stomach.

"Are you alright?", asked Courtney.

"Yeah fine, just a bit sick", said Gwen as she ran to the bathroom.

"Ewwww", said Courtney as she heard Gwen puke.

"I wonder were Duncan is?", said Heather.

**Strip Club**

"Give me another beer", said Duncan drunk.

"Coming right up", said the bartender.

"Hey baby", said a stripper as she walked up to me.

"WHAT?", yelled Duncan, "You think your better than me?".

Duncan then punched the stripper and threw her out the window.

"YEAH!", yelled Duncan and as he turned around he was greeted by guns, "Oh shit", said Duncan as he fell to the floor.

**Apartment**

"Gwen you okay in there", said Cody.

"Yeah i'm just a bit...", said Gwen as she puked again.

Courtney's cell phone then rang.

"You had a cell phone", said Cody.

"Yeah, how else will I watch porn", said Courtney.

"What?", said Cody confused.

"Hello", answer Courtney.

"We have your boyfriend", said the owner.

"How did you get my number creep", said Courtney.

"Your boyfriend told us", said the owner, "He's really f**** up".

"Usual Duncan", said Courtney.

"Now if you want to see him again come to the 8 honkers club", said the owner, "With 5 million dollars".

He then hanged up.

"So anyone have 5 million dollars?", asked Courtney.

**8 Honkers Club**

Heather, and Courtney arrived at the club, and brought a case with them.

"I tough you'd never come", said the owner.

"Well I was trying to get the money", said Courtney, "Now give me Duncan, and ill give you the case".

"Here's you're alcoholic boyfriend", said the owner as he pushed Duncan towards Courtney.

"And here's your money", said Courtney as she threw the case at the owner.

As he opened the case Courtney, Heather, and Duncan had gotten out of there.

"Wait this isn't the money!", yelled the owner.

**Outside**

"So what exactly was in that case?", asked Heather.

"Just some natural gas", said Courtney.

"How did you get the gas inside the case?", asked Heather.

"Don't ask", said Courtney.

"Hey I saw a pretty fire in the middle of the club", said Duncan smiling.

"A fir...", said Courtney as she was interrupted by an explosion.

"We should probably run now", said Courtney.

**Apartment**

"I wonder were they are", said Cody as he was interrupted by Heather, Duncan, and Courtney barging into trough the door.

"Put him down there", said Heather.

"Whats wrong?", asked Cody.

"Courtney blew up a building and killed about a dozen people, that what happened", said Heather.

"She WHAT!", yelled Cody.

"My favorite color is pink!", yelled Duncan.

"She blew up the building and now the cops are after us", yelled Heather.

"Calm down", said Courtney as she looked trough the window.

"I f***** GWEN!", yelled Duncan.

"You what!", yelled Courtney.

**Sorry I hadn't updated guys but this chapter made me think some thinking, and I was just busy playing video games. Hope you liked it and to make it up ill probably do another chapter tomorrow. Sorry and bye**


End file.
